gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Lost Tribe
"We're the forgotten ones. The lost tribe. It's up to use to work together and survive." —Zaza The Lost Tribe (also known as the children) is a group of children in Gravity Rush, also appearing in Another Story - Raven's Choice. It consists of a group of long-lost children, led by Zaza, that got trapped in village called Boutoume after a bus accident. History Before Gravity Rush When a bus full of children, including Zaza and his adopted sister, Sachya, was on its way to a school trip, it fell over a cliff towards the bottom of the World Pillar and to an abandoned village known as Boutoume. With the bus driver gone, no other adults around, and Zaza being the oldest, he took leadership. They discovered the huts that were left behind by people in the past and used them as shelter. The children also used the other equipment in the village that was still operational for whatever they needed, such as the cage for "intruders" and presumably to take a closer look at the strange device that they would soon discover. The tribe found an ancient device at some-point; Zaza and Sachya called it the "Ark," which they got the name from an old story when another Ark saved everyone, according to Cyanea. Eventually, the children encountered Nushi, a long and giant, nearly indestructible fish-like Nevi that harassed them, possibly multiple times throughout their stay at the village. They somehow managed to fend it off the one or few times it had appeared, but considering the lack of environmental destruction and nonexistent causalities among the tribe, it does not look like it did any true harm if any at all. Sooner or later, they found a spot where food, which was actually trash from above, would keep dropping to. It became their food source, and the children believed it was being sent by their parents, whom they missed and waited for. Overtime, the parents never came, but Zaza continuously lied to them—telling them that their parents were on their way so that he could hold them together. Later, Sachya expressed her will to help Zaza with looking out for the other children, and so Zaza asked her to look for something useful in the trash being dumped from Hekseville and to be careful, as he did not want anything to happen to her. However, as she was searching for useful supplies, she disappeared. Sachya, now known as Raven after returning back to Hekseville and meeting Xii, tried to find ways to save the children at Boutoume. Eventually she was approached by Alderman D'nelica, who said he would help Raven so long as she kept the missing parts of the town missing. If she did that, he would help her convince Mayor Bolsey to send a rescue mission for the children. Gravity Rush They captured Kat when she landed in Boutoume and put her in a cage, because she was an intruder to their village. Zaza tasked Cyanea to watch Kat, but she fell asleep on shift shortly afterwards. Subsequently, a Batouyue Nevi appeared and threatened the village, but after an escaped Kat defeated it, the children were rejoiced and trusted her and Zaza invited her to his home (the bus) where it'd be safer. After some rest, and a brief conversation between Kat and Zaza (talking about the rising black ocean and Sachya), Nushi reappeared, but Kat and Raven drove it away for the time being. Afterwards, "Awakened" Cyanea unlocked a power in Kat that allowed her to see with her mind, instead of just her eyes, as it was needed to find the entrance to the Ark. Following the activation of the Ark, Cyanea gathered and brought the children to the Ark so they could go inside and prepare for the trip back to Hekseville. As they were on their way back to Hekseville, Nushi returned and attempted to stop the Ark but failed and only knocked Kat off instead, leaving Raven to guide the Ark back to the town. Later, Kat and Gade combined their power to bring the children in the Ark back to Hekseville from the rift plane it and Raven was in. Another Story: The Ark of Time - Raven's Choice It had been "months" since the children were rescued from Boutoume and returned home to Hekseville, but their trip through the rift plane that brought them back left them in a hibernation state. A scientist named Dr. Brahman claimed he had a solution that would wake up the children, but said he needed Raven's and Kat's help with collecting energy for the experiment so that it could begin. Once Brahman began the experiment with the provided energy, the Ark started to destabilize, sending Raven to the past. Having woken up in the past-dimensional labyrinth full of monsters known as Collectors—creatures that erase things in order to keep the world running—Raven had to protect and escort Zaza to the Ark without the Collectors erasing him. Once Zaza entered the Arc, she started it and travelled back to the present-time of Hekseville. After restoring the elements of light and dark that were lost from the explosion back to the Ark, and defending the Ark against persistent Collectors and a Giant Collector, Raven returned to the past-dimensional labyrinth, while the Ark returned to a place where it belonged. While still in the past-dimensional labyrinth, Raven was told by Bit that in order to save the children, she would have to prevent the bus accident from ever happening. As the bus began to fall (again), Raven chased after it and caught it, thus saving the children and preventing them from falling to Boutoume. This also meant removing Sachya from the timeline as well, giving Raven no memory of Zaza nor the other children. Gallery File:Lost_Tribe.png|The curious Lost Tribe. File:The_Lost_Tribe.png|Kat captured by the Lost Tribe. File:Lost_Tribe_(2).png|Lost Tribe sticking together. Category:Organizations Category:Factions